


Grandfather

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Family Dynamics, Gen, Meet the Family, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's thoughts on King Xavier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandfather

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Regina & Xavier  
> Date Written: 31 March 2015  
> Word Count: 139  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Mini-Bang challenge  
> Summary: Regina's thoughts on King Xavier.  
> Spoilers: Just consider the entire series up for grabs. It'll be easier that way.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: It's strange to write for Xavier when we know so little about him. And yet, that's also a very liberating experience. I can create his backstory any way I choose. Which is kind of what I did here. I gave him a history with Regina that is probably very much unlike anything A&E would cook up for them.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

Stern and exacting,  
He never seemed to notice  
The absence after  
His youngest son's exodus  
To the quaint ducal manor.

A kingdom to run  
Is perceived as a greater  
Burden to a king  
Than disagreements with sons  
And their overbearing wives.

The stories varied,  
Depending on who told them,  
Of his tyranny.  
But she never did believe  
A word of the worst of them.

On his rare visits,  
There were always toys and books,  
But she wasn't spoiled.  
He would never stand for that,  
No more than her mother would.

'Twas his influence  
For Rocinante's naming.  
Little did he know  
Just how important that name  
Would be for her down the line.

He was proud of her,  
Even if he never said.  
He wanted so much  
For her to have the finest,  
If it came from him or not.


End file.
